Untitled
by Jacque Nicole
Summary: This story fills in what happened to the Cullens and Bella during Jacob's section of Breaking Dawn. How does Edward react toward Rosalie? What does he do when Bella develops bruises on her stomach for the first time? These questions and more are answered.


**Author's Note:** I started writing this story a very long time ago, right after I finished reading _Breaking Dawn. _At that point, there were not as many _Twilight_ stories online as there are now. Many of the stories that existed tried to fill the missing scenes in _Breaking Dawn,_ but they were mostly limited to the missing sexual content from Book One. It seemed like all of the writers had forgotten the other intriguing scenes that Stephanie Meyer decided not to complete, so I am taking on the task of finishing what is, in my opinion, the missing scene with the most potential in the whole novel—the time between when Bella first informs Edward about her pregnancy to when Jacob sees Bella in the Cullen's living room. I am sorry if there are other stories out there with this same plot, which I am sure there must be by now, but I assure you that I still haven't read any of them. I hope you all enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns _Twilight _and its subsequent components.

*****

_Untitled_  
By Jacque Nicole

…_Une…_

_*****_

"Rosalie?" I whispered. "It's Bella. Please. You have to help me."

Rosalie. It was a long shot, but at this point she was really the only option I had left. Rosalie and I had never really gotten along, ever since I had made the decision that I wanted to become a vampire… or maybe it was before then? I'm not sure. We sort of established a kind of truce with each other after the whole Italy ordeal. I knew she sincerely felt bad for what had happened, but I know that her remorse only goes as far as Edward's feelings are concerned. The fact that I had to expose myself to the most powerful vampire coven on the planet probably didn't bother her at all.

But even with all of that standing in the way of my and Rosalie's relationship, I still knew that she was the only Cullen that would help me.

"Bella?" She sounded confused, probably expecting Edward's soothing voice instead of my rushed whispers.

"Please Rosalie, you have to listen to me. I don't have much time…"

"What? Are you in danger? Where's Edward?" her voice tinkered musically.

I took a deep breath. "Rosalie," I said, quietly but urgently. "I'm pregnant."

There was a strange silence on the other end. I would have thought she had hung up on me if I hadn't heard the slight hitch in her breathing. I didn't have any time to let her work through the shock of my news, though. Loading the boat with our belongings would only occupy Edward for a few seconds.

"Edward and Carlisle are going to try to take my baby out of me when we come home, but I don't want them to. I want this baby more than anything else, but I can't protect him by myself."

"Him?" she said. "Bella that's… _astounding_. How could this have happened?"

I ignored her question. I could hear Edward at the front door. "Will you help me, Rosalie?"

Her spellbinding voice answered without a moment's hesitation. "I will protect your baby as if he were my own, Bella."

Relief rushed throughout my body the instant she spoke those words. "Thank you," I whispered into the phone before quickly hanging it up and slipping it back where I had found it, just as Edward opened the door. I felt a slight nudge in my abdomen. _Don't worry, _I thought, _we still have a chance._

"Bella, love, if we don't hurry we'll miss the plane. It was very difficult for me to… persuade the airlines to get us on this flight," Edward told me. His beautiful topaz eyes stared at me with love and a little hint of determination. "Don't worry, you'll be safe soon."

Don't worry? I wondered how he would react when he found out that _he_ was the one that had me worried in the first place. How would he react when he found out that I could be just as determined as he was?

*****

**Author's Note:** I have a lot more of this story already typed and edited, but please tell me if this topic has already been done a lot. I'd rather not write something that has become cliché. Also, as you can see, the story has no title! Any ideas?


End file.
